Red and Black
by Tristana-Gray
Summary: Grell annonce son mariage avec Will à Ciel et Sébastian, comment le démon va-t-il réagir ?  OS


Bonjour, bonjour,

Je suis de retour pour un one-shot que je devais me sortir de la tête ^^

Bonne lecture n'hésitez pas à critiquer intelligemment.

Red and Black

C'était une journée tranquille au manoir Phanthomhive, les serviteurs se reposaient, leur travail accompli, le jeune Comte Ciel Phantomhive étudiait sa comptabilité pendant que son majordome Sébastian Michaelis servait le thé.

Soudain un bruit assourdissant retentit, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à grande volée sur le shinigami Grell Sutcliff à cheval sur sa tronçonneuse, poursuivit par Finnian et Mayline.

-Sebas-chan ! C'est moi ! DEATH !

Ciel soupire pendant que Sébastian esquive l'attaque d'amour du shinigami qui atterit contre le mur du fond.

-Ouch !

Ciel fait signe à ses serviteurs que c'est bon, ils disposent.

-Grell Sutcliff, que nous vaut cette visite ? Une mort prochaine ? Demande Ciel.

Grell se redresse frissonnant et tortillant.

-Ouh, tu es si froid mon comte.

-Abrège !

-Quel rabat-joie ! Je suis venu vous porter une invitation.

Grell tend une enveloppe rouge à Ciel, celui-ci l'ouvre et lit :

« A l'attention du Comte Ciel Phantomhive & on majordome, Sébastian Michaelis.

Vous êtes cordialement invités ce samedi 5 juillet au mariage de :

Grell Sutcliff

William T. Spears.

Qui se tiendra dans la bibliothèque des shinigamis. »

-Tu te maries avec Spears ? Interroge Sébastian, un peu troublé.

Grell se dandine encore rougissant, il tend sa main gauche ornée d'un magnifique rubis.

-Il m'a enfin fait sa demande, oh bien sur de façon très froide et stoïque, grrrrr j'adore ça.

Et il se dandine de plus belle.

-J'ai déjà reçu ma robe et tout est prévu. Vous viendrez ? Demande-t-il avec les yeux larmoyants et suppliants.

Ciel hoche la tête.

-Si nous sommes invités. Sébastian, trouve un cadeau de mariage et prépare ce qu'il faut pour samedi.

-Great ! DEATH !

Sébastian tend le coupon de réponse rempli à Grell quand soudain un coupe-branche (NDA : c'est bien ça la death scythe de Will?) s'en empare et tente de lui couper un doigt au passage. Will apparaît au bout du coupe-branche.

-Ne t'approche plus de ma future épouse, démon de bas-étage !

L'air devient électrique tant le démon et le shinigami se regardent haineusement. Grell s'accroche au bras de Will, le regard de ce dernier se fait condescendant, il dépose un baiser timide sur le front de Grell qui se dandine encore de plaisir.

-On se voit samedi Sébas-chaaannn !

Et les shinigamis, s'en vont. Ciel soupire de plus belle et Sébastian reste fixé sur l'endroit où se tenait Grell quelques instants plus tôt. Ciel prend la parole :

-Et bien, si ces deux là se marient au moins on aura la paix ! Tu comptes rester planté là ou tu vas ranger ?

Sébastian sursaute légèrement :

-Yes, my lord !

Et il range, ressassant la visite de Grel dans son esprit, il y revoit leur première rencontre, les harcèlements incessants de ce dernier, il se rappelle quand Grell lui a dit qu'il voulait porter ses enfants (NDA: je ne suis plus sûre si ça s'est vraiment produit dans la trame originale mais j'aime bien l'idée donc je le laisse), Grell va vraiment disparaître de sa vie ? Une fois le jeune maître couché, il se rend également dans sa chambre et joue avec un des chatons cachés dans son armoire, un chaton tout roux, au pelage comme le feu, rougeoyant comme...

-GRELL ?

Sébastian sursaute, le shinigami vient d'apparaître dans sa chambre. Celui-ci s'approche de lui, rejetant le chat, il allonge brutalement Sébastian sur le lit et l'embrasse à perdre haleine, un baiser tourmenté, passionné, ardent, salé... Salé ? Sébastian ouvre les yeux, pour voir les larmes rouler sur les joues de Grell. Celui-ci se décolle de Sébastian, il se relève rejette ses cheveux flamboyants en arrière et regarde Sébastian avec une moue triste.

-Maintenant, sort de mon esprit Sébas-chan, je veux être heureux avec Will même si ça me tue.

Et il s'en va, laissant Sébastian, rougissant, essoufflé et perturbé. Pourquoi son cœur de démon se serrait-il à l'idée de ne plus revoir Grell, de ne plus retoucher Grell ?

Le samedi, ils étaient enfin apprêtés. Nina leur avait confectionné des costumes exclusivement pour l'occasion. Ronald Knox, devait les escorter jusque chez les shinigamis. Il était à l'heure. Il les emmène jusqu'à la grande bibliothèque, la plupart des invités étaient déjà présents et installés puisqu'il s'agissait principalement de shinigamis. Un autel avait été érigé et Undertaker se tenait derrière celui-ci, en train de consulter un ouvrage. Il fait signe à Ciel avec un grand sourire, Ciel est un peu perturbé, Undertaker est habillé en shinigami, il a chaussé ses lunettes et enlevé son chapeau. Ciel et Sébastian s'installent à leurs places respectives. Le mariage commence. Undertaker raconte la rencontre de Grell et William, puis il lit l'ouvrage « L'histoire de Will le shinigami » écrit en l'honneur des deux mariés par Thomas Wallis (NDA : voir l'OAV éponyme pour comprendre), et enfin Will prend place devant l'autel, la musique retentit et Grell entre au bras de Ronald, plus beau que jamais dans une robe rouge à fanfreluches, les cheveux savamment relevés en chignon lâche, avec des mèches bouclées. Un bouquet de roses rouges entre les mains. Sébastian le regarde, stupéfait de tant que beauté. Il n'arrive pas à détourner son regard. La cérémonie s'enchaine, Undertaker lit les voeux de chacun et pose la question fatidique :

-Si quelqu'un dans l'assistance connaît une raison de s'opposer à cette union qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Le silence s'installe, Undertaker s'apprête à reprendre mais Sébastian se lève en hurlant :

-NOONN ! Je refuse d'accepter cette union !

Il se dirige vers Grell, pose un genoux à terre et lui prend la main :

-Je t'aime Grell Sutcliff, j'ai juste mis trop de temps à m'en rendre compte, tu seras malheureux avec lui, viens avec moi.

Un lourd silence s'abat sur l'assistance, Ciel est prêt à s'époumoner sur Sébastian, Will s'apprête à lui arracher le cœur, mais Grell fixe les yeux, rouges, de Sébastian, respirant de sincérité.

-Tu... tu m'aimes ?

-Je ne mens jamais.

-Mais...

-J'ai juste été lent à m'en rendre compte.

Grell regarde Will, apprêté impeccablement, une rose rouge à la boutonnière, puis il regarde Undertaker qui a un petit sourire, enfin il regarde Sébastian.

-Au diable ! S'exclame-t-il.

Il jette le bouquet dans l'assistance, il atterrit sur Ciel, puis arrache le jupon de sa robe et attrape Sébastian par la main avant de partir en courant. De retour au manoir, Grell embrasse Sébastian comme un perdu, Sébastian lui rend chaque caresse, il ne le repousse pas. Ils se dirigent dans la chambre de Sébastian. Ils se découvrent, embrasent leurs corps et leurs cœurs. Le lendemain matin, Sébastian se réveille, Grell dans les bras, il l'observe. Grell se réveille doucement et voit Sébastian, il sourit et se blottit contre lui.

-Ce n'était pas qu'un rêve...

-Non.

Sébastian embrasse le front de Grell.

-Pourquoi tu m'avais toujours repoussé ?

Sébastian réfléchit.

-Je ne sais pas, tes méthodes peu orthodoxes peut-être ?

Grell rigole doucement contre le torse de Sébastian. Il jette un œil à l'horloge sur la table de nuit.

-Ouh là, il est déjà midi ?

-... QUOI ?

Sébastian se lève précipitamment et s'habille.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demande Grell, surpris.

-J'ai oublié mon maître chez les shinigamis !

FIN

J'ai fait un PG-13, parce que c'était l'histoire d'amour que j'avais en tête ^^.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, j'espère avoir été fidèle aux personnages originaux.

Bien sûr et malheureusement Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartient pas, tout est copyright Yana Taboso.

A peut-être bientôt.


End file.
